Under Cover
by Princess Mariah Lynn
Summary: Read this story!! Summarys are soo hard!!
1. The Identities

  
A/n- Hey all! I don't know where I got this idea! Enjoy!  
  
  
Under-Cover  
  
It was the first day of the seventh year. The feast had been  
consumed and Professor Dumbledore stood to make his speech.  
"Attention students!" He said, rather urgently. "As you all  
know, Voldemort," (Many of the students flinched) "Has nearly  
returned to full power. It is very dire that we keep you all safe. There  
for, we will be re-locating small groups of students into secret  
Indentitys that will prevent them from harm. Your identities will be  
kept secret inside your groups to insure safety."  
Many of the students began to whisper.  
"Re-Locating?"  
"Groups?"  
"Identities?"  
"Tomorrow," Dumbledore said loudly. "Your secret groups will  
be assigned. Thank you."  
  
Seventeen year old Harry Potter stared at his best friends,  
Hermione and Ron.   
"What does he mean re-location?"  
"We're hiding." Hermione said shortly.  
"How could we hide from You-Know-Who?" Ron whispered.  
"I suppose they'll have us pretending to be muggles?" Hermione  
said quietly, walking out of the great hall and up the marble staircase.  
"But, that'll never work!" Harry said, angrily.  
"They'll have to put loads of charms on everyone, I suppose."  
Hermione told them matter of factly.  
"But still-he knows everything!" Ron said nervously.  
"Grass Fuzz" Hermione said to the Fat Lady, who swung open.  
"I'm sure they're doing whats best for us. Good Night." She said,  
turning to the girl's dormitory.  
  
  
***  
  
The next morning at breakfast, little envelopes were handed out  
to every student, informing them of their place of re-location and  
identities.  
"And you cannot tell anyone!" Professor McGonagall said,  
sharply as students began to open their letters. "You will leave  
tomorrow to your new homes. There will be no school this year."  
"But then we can't graduate!" Hermione said angrily.  
"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but this is a life and death situation!"  
McGonagall shouted.  
  
The next morning, trunk and children were sent by floo-powder  
to their areas of re-location.  
"Bye!" Harry said, sadly as he stepped into the charms classroom  
fire place and whispered his destination. With a swirl of green smoke  
he disappeared.  
"My turn." Hermione said, with tears in her eyes. "Bye Ron."  
Another swirl of smoke and she too disappeared.  
Ron stepped into the fire, muttering his desination,   
"414 Withspoor Drive, Liverpool."   
He felt a great spinning sensation and fell on hard concrete.  
"Ron?!" Came a shocked, but familiar voice.  
It was Hermione, sitting on her trunk next to a small concreate  
fireplace.  
"Hermione? You're at 414 Withspoor Drive too?" Ron asked  
excitedly.  
"Yes!" She cried, throwing her arms around him an hugging him.  
"Then whats your identity?" Ron asked her after she pulled away.  
"Oh-um..." Hermione took out her envelope. "Uh-Mrs.  
McKinnley."  
"You're joking?"  
"Why?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
"I'm Mr. McKinnley!" 


	2. The McKinnleys...Not the happiest couple

A/N: Hey Y'all!! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all of your fabulous reviews!! To  
tell you the truth I was actually going to take this story off fanfiction.net, but after reading  
your reviews, I am keeping it up and writing more!! ENJOY!!!  
  
under cover  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said, staring at Ron as though he were kidding.  
"We are supposed to be Married?"  
"I guess." Ron said, looking at his letter.  
"Uh-uh!! No way!" Hermione said, stubbornly. "I refuse to be your wife!"  
"Hey, I didn't decide this! Dumbledore did!" Ron shouted, angrily.  
"I don't care what Dubledore wants. No." Hermione said.  
"Fine then! I'm not to pleased with these arrangements, either! Just don't  
talk to me for the rest of the time we're "Together" he told her.  
"Fine with me!" Hermione said, crossing her arms across her chest and  
looking at the ceiling.  
"Good." Ron said, storming into the kitchen of the small house they were  
supposed to live in.  
  
Hermione sat on the ground, next to the tiny fire-place, thinking of how  
un-lucky she was. Why did she have to be married to Ron, of all people. Truth  
be told, if it weren't for Harry, she wouldn't even be his friend in the first place.  
Now, with Harry gone, they didn't have to be friends. Maybe she wouldn't talk to  
him for however long they would be there. Yes, thats right! She'll make him  
apologize first! She didn't need him anyway.   
  
Ron was feeling the exact same way as Hermione, as he sat at the teeny  
oak table in the kitchen. Funny thing it was, but the house was completely  
furnished, two chairs sat at a little table, and the kitchen was full of electric  
appliances.   
'I wonder how I'll learn how to use them without Hermione around?'  
He thought, loooking at the blender.  
Sure, Hermione would be around, but she wouldn't be "around", as in speaking  
to him. She should apologize first, since she did start the whole argument with  
the "No way! I won't be your wife!" thing. They wouldn't even be friends if it  
weren't for Harry. Hey- they didn't Have to be friends anymore. At that moment  
Ron hated Hermione as much as Draco Malfoy. She was being just as snobbish  
and rude as he was. Why she he have to apologize to that "thing" sitting by the  
fire place? No way!  
  
Hermione sat on the big bed of one of the bedrooms.   
'Thank god there are two beds!' she thought. 'I would NEVER sleep with  
Ron!'  
She had moved her trunk up stairs and had picked the biggest bedroom. Just to  
make Ron mad. She now opened her trunk and took out a piece of parchment  
and a quill, and began to write to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you doing? I hope your better off then I am.  
Guess who I am? Well, I can't tell you.But guess who I'm stuck with?Ron!  
Out of all people, I have to be stuck with Draco Malfoy the second. Plus,  
we're in a huge fight right now, because I refused to live with him.And he  
got all mad at me! Oh please! Like, I need him to talk to. I'll see you next  
year, if I'm still sane.  
Love From,  
Hermione   
  
Ron was still sitting at the kitchen table when Hermione walked past him in the  
hall.  
"I need to mail this to Harry." She said, holding up a letter.  
"So?" He said, stubbornly.  
"Well, do you know how I can reach him?" Hermione said, angrily.  
"I don't, actually." Ron replied.  
"Great. Just make things better." She said, turning and walking up the  
stairs. "And Move your trunk!" she snapped, kicking the trunk as she passed it.  
"Why are you so difficult?" Ron shouted after her.  
"Why?" She yelled back. "You wouldn't understand!" and she slammed  
the door.  
  
Hermione was definitely harder to deal with then anyone. Even Percy.  
'What wouldn't I understand?' Ron thought angrily, picking up his trunk  
and heaving it up the stairs. ' No, she doesn't understand, how terrible she is.'  
As he passed her room, he heard muffled sobs.  
'Fantastic' He thought 'Now shes crying.'  
Instead of helping Hermione he walked passed her door as if she didn't exsist.He  
didn't need to stop her, she could cry till' the cows came home (MTV music  
awards!!) Ron didn't care. He pushed his trunk into the second bedroom, which  
was smaller then Hermione's.   
'Good thing there are two beds.' He thought, sitting down.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, crying. Well, she wasn't really crying. Actually,  
she was pretending to make Ron apologize first. But, she wasn't pleased to see  
that it wasn't working.  
'How could anyone be this stubborn?' She asked herself, angrily. 'Well,  
he'll never be able to live in a muggle house without me here to help him. And, I  
will not help him.' She thought, pompously. 'Too bad, I don't know where Harry  
is. Or Ginny. The only person I can really talk to is Ron. Who I don't need to talk  
to.' She added.  
She opened her trunk and began putting the items into the chest of drawers in  
her new bedroom. She felt strangely lost,like she was taken captive by an evil  
force. She wasn't free, she realized, But trapped alone in a strange place, with  
no one to talk to but the person who she least wanted to be around. She hadn't  
a clue where she was, either.   
'How will we survive?' She suddenly thought.'What if we run out of food?  
We have no money.'   
Was there any chance she could die? And, where were everybody else? 


	3. Wilson...I mean Harry

A/n: Another chapter!! I'm on a roll!  
  
Under Cover  
  
The door to Hermione's room was still shut as  
Ron walked down the hall, a few hours after she had  
stopped crying.  
'Good.' He thought. 'She can stay in there for ever  
for all I care.'  
But, after a while things started to get very lonely.  
There wasn't anyone to talk too, which was something  
Ron had never experienced having such a big family.  
He walked down the carpeted staircase and into the  
kitchen. The cabinets were a light wood color, along  
with the wooden floors. Little things littered the  
speckled counters, coffee makers, a toaster, and, of  
course, the blender. Lazily, Ron walked across the  
kitchen, to a door next to the sink. Curiously, he  
opened it to find a large garage, with two very  
expensive looking cars on either side. Ron noticed a  
cardboard box full to the brim with sporting  
equipment. He began to empty the box, looking for  
something, anything to do. A little white volley ball  
rolled out onto the floor. And suddenly he had an idea.  
  
Hermione was very bored indeed when she heard  
Ron pass her door in the hall. She got up off the huge  
bed, and opened a door on the other side of the room.  
It was a very big bathroom, with two sinks, a shower,  
and a Jacuzzi bathtub, along with a separate room for  
the toilet on The other side.   
'Ha!' She thought pompously. 'I bet Ron's  
bathroom isn't half as good as mine!'  
She switched on the light and looked around the  
bathroom.   
'I might as well take a bath. There isn't anything  
else to do.' She thought, locking the door, and turning  
on the water, making sure to add liberal amounts of  
bubble-bath.  
  
Ron walked back into the kitchen still holding the  
volley ball. He walked into the hall, and opened  
another door, which lead to a flight of stairs. He  
flipped the light on, and made his way down the stair  
case. A work bench stood on one end of the carpeted  
basement. Ron made his way over to it, placing the  
volley ball on top of the bench. Cans of paint stood on  
a shelf parallel to it. He picked up cans of black,  
green, white, and red paint, putting them next to the  
volley ball, and taking a brush off of the shelf as well.  
Smiling happily, he began to work, painting green  
eyes, glasses, a mouth,a nose, and a lightning bolt shaped  
scar on the volleyball's forehead.  
"Hello Harry!" He said happily, when he had  
finished.  
He put the paint cans back and carried the volley ball  
back up the stairs. 


End file.
